My Catalyst's Catalyst
by TaelynHawker
Summary: Dr. Casey makes Dr. Cox rethink a few things. Slash. Slight JDCasey, JDCox, Jorliot. Read and Review please!


**Disclaimer:** So not mine.

**Pairings:** Slight JD/Kevin Casey, JD/Cox. Small mention of Jorlliot because **Elise Davidson** is my hero.

**Warnings:** This is thoroughly silly. I hope it's not too OOC, although really, this thing is… I don't even know. I'm taking the poetic license and just making it already established that JD being into guys is not a shock to anybody, including himself.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for **megmeg82** on LJ Community JD/Cox who requested that someone write a slashed version of My Catalyst. I hope this does it for her!

………………………………………………………………………………

Some days, no matter how much he actually needed Dr. Cox's help, it was hard to concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth as opposed to the actual movement of his lips. Today was one of those days. He managed to pay attention just in time to actually remember what he'd come to ask the older doctor in the first place.

He was managing to pay attention until Dr. Cox said something about getting his hands on something, and then his mind was going. This particular bit of day dreaming he blamed on Carla, who just a week before had decided to point out JD's man-crush on Dr. Cox. It might not have been so bad except that now that someone had pointed it out he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. And he couldn't really imagine anything worse than crushing on his male mentor who had just had a baby with his ex-wife who he was still sleeping with.

None of that, of course, changed the fact that he was even now imagining those large hands holding his hips, mouth moving not in a rant but on his mouth, his own hands in the thick curly hair.

With a start he realized that Dr. Cox was walking away. Oh. He stared after him, finding his eyes watching the roll of the other man's hips.

"You're gonna stare a hole right through that man, you keep that up." Laverne's voice said to his left.

He startled and looked over at her, putting on his best 'I don't know what you're saying' face. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. He frowned and turned to walk away.

He had to stop doing that. It was bad enough that Carla knew, which meant that Elliot and Turk knew, although neither of them had said anything.

With a sigh he looked at the chart in his hands. What the hell was he going to do with this patient? He started to run a hand through his hair and then stopped. He didn't want to mess with perfection.

……………

Perry hated JD's hair.

He stared at the kid in front of him and barely listened to his random babble about his new hair wax, the whole time thinking he wished the idiot would stop putting all that crap in his hair in the first place. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the by now familiar urge to put his hands in Newbie's hair.

He snarled and began walking away thinking that the last thing he needed today was to deal with his ridiculous fixation on JD. But JD simply followed Perry, looking a little lost in his own mind, which wasn't all that unusual.

He cursed at himself for letting that bit about metabolic diseases slip. Something about the younger doctor always made him loose lipped. It grated on him. So, of course, he insulted JD and walked away. He tried not to be too aware of the younger man's eyes on him as he left, but it was hard not the feel the kid staring.

He was turning the corner as Laverne decided to make her own comment. He felt his face flare up and he growled low in his throat, making Nervous Guy leap into a patient's room just to get out of his way.

It was bad enough that Jordan wouldn't stop making comments about he and JD, he didn't need people doing it here too.

He clenched his hands in his pockets hard enough to feel his nails bite into the skin of his palms and tried not to think about the scent of lilacs and how JD's hair must feel without all that crap in it.

………………

Ever since Carla had pointed out that he had feelings for Dr. Cox JD had had trouble concentrating on anything else, unless he was with a patient. He couldn't stop analyzing every word that was said between them, or wondering if it could mean anything when the older doctor loomed over him or stood a little too close.

It almost overshadowed his excitement about Dr. Casey. Almost. But nothing could really overshadow that. Although the man wasn't quite what he'd expected, he still seemed pretty impressive.

When Elliot made her way over to him, as the rest of the crowd dispersed, to whisper about how hot she found the short doctor, he found himself nodding. He stopped himself, but not in time to keep Elliot from noticing.

"Oh JD, the Dr. Cox thing is really getting to you isn't it?" She asked, but she was giggling and he felt no desire to answer her. Besides, he didn't see what finding Kevin Casey attractive had to do with Dr. Cox. He rolled his eyes and ignored her until she shrugged and walked away.

He waited until the crowd left and watched as Carla made him sign her forms. He was amazed that the man could be as successful as he was with such severe OCD. He hadn't realized he was staring until Dr. Casey looked up at him and started talking.

He had no idea why he was whispering, except that he really was in awe of the man. And what Elliot had said was true; he wasn't hard on the eyes. JD tried to push that thought away as soon as it entered his mind. But then the other man was lightly patting his cheek, and that was just distracting in ways that were slightly disturbing. Maybe he really did have a fetish for dominant personalities that had authority over him.

JD didn't have time to think it over, because just as Dr. Casey lowered his hand from his face Dr. Cox came into the room, a rolling storm of motion as always. Dr. Cox shot an odd look from JD to Dr. Casey before he greeted the other man, smiling as if he wasn't mocking him, though his tone seemed to suggest otherwise.

JD was acutely aware of how close Dr. Cox was standing to him. Close enough that JD caught the scent of his aftershave and it almost distracted him from the conversation the other two men were having.

But it was hard to be distracted from the weird vibe that was going on between the two. He wondered where the tension came from. But then, Dr. Cox seemed to have tension with just about everyone. Why should Dr. Casey be any different?

JD was shocked when Dr. Cox whistled for him to go with him when he left, but he followed without thought. It was nice to listen to Dr. Cox talk about being a resident, even if he was only doing so because he was talking about Dr. Casey.

He should have known he was pushing it when he offered to take Dr. Cox out for a beer, but he couldn't help it. It was like his mind went on autopilot whenever it seemed like an opportunity had presented itself to get Dr. Cox to spend time with him. It wouldn't be so bad except that he seemed to always say the wrong thing, the wrong way, at the wrong time. He winced inwardly, but tried to keep his face blank as Dr. Cox made him repeat that he was not JD's mentor.

Ordinarily it would have rolled right off JD's back. But for some reason, today it bothered him. Watching the other man walk away he felt something inside him wither a little. Laverne gave him a sympathetic look, but that only made it worse.

"You so want a piece." He snapped at her, and then left to go find Dr. Casey.

…………….

It was hard to pretend that he didn't respect JD. He would never admit that to anyone else, especially not Carla, since she seemed to be watching him like a hawk lately. He wondered what it was she was expecting to find, and wondered if it was connected to how needy and skittish Newbie had been the last week or so, but he tried to ignore it.

He met JD's eyes, and watched the familiar dreamy look come over his face. He smiled to himself.

Then JD handed him the CT scan and his irritation took over. He hated not being able to diagnose patients. It didn't happen often but when it did it stuck in his graw.

When God-damned-Dr. Kevin Casey poked his nervous, obsessive, short head in and told him without hesitation what the problem was with his patient, and Newbie got that look of dreamy admiration for the other doctor, and Carla gave him that obnoxious knowing look that told him she'd figured something out that he probably would end up not wanting her to know, he thought his head really would explode.

He glared, but Kevin was oblivious and that only served to make him angrier. Who was this guy to come in and steal his thunder with his patients, and take the admiration of his Newbie from him? He caught them sharing some sort of look he couldn't read, saw JD's head duck down as a flush stole over his cheeks. He growled and slammed the CT scan on the table beside the patient's bed.

JD was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face and that didn't help. He growled again at the younger doctor and stormed out of the room, nearly knocking Kevin over as he went.

He didn't give crap, he told himself. Let Newbie go give his hero worship to another doctor. He didn't need it. It would only make his life easier if the stupid kid would just leave him alone.

It gave him a small amount of satisfaction, an hour or so later, to see Kevin being cornered by The Todd and dragged away. It would have been nicer if he was being cornered by a rabid dog, but The Todd would have to do.

He had to let this go. This stupid obsession with JD. Of all the hot little interns that had come and gone, how the hell had this one, this male, funny looking one with his poofy hair gotten in? It made no damned sense. And it was pissing him off.

…………..

Dr. Kevin Casey asked him for a beer. JD beamed, he couldn't help it. He wondered if Dr. Casey was asking him on a date. That would be weird. Or nice, depending on how he looked at it. There had been that look in Dr. Cox's patient's room, and before that when Dr. Casey, who obviously didn't like touching or being touched all that much, had patted his cheek for no real reason.

Maybe Dr. Cox would get jealous. He could see it right then, Dr. Cox would come in for drink, see the two of them cozy at the bar and just lose it. He'd grab JD up and kiss him right there. He was probably a great kisser.

His nice daydream was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the man himself, who made a shiver run up his spine just at the sight of him and the sound of his voice. He thought suddenly that Dr. Cox jealous would be a terrifying thing. And then he realized how ridiculous it was to even daydream such a thing. Dr. Cox didn't even want to be his mentor, why would he care who he dated?

He was quiet during the questions. He didn't want to be noticed for once. Dr. Casey was sending small smiles in his direction, which might have been nice if it weren't for the glares he was getting from Dr. Cox. He wished Dr. Cox would stop being so rotten to him. And then, of course, Dr. Cox was calling on him to ask a question.

He debated it for a moment; asking Dr. Cox a question about Metabolic Diseases. Embarrassing the older man wouldn't help anything, but it might make him feel a bit better. For the moment, until tomorrow when he was made to pay for it.

He stared at them both, both watching him. But Dr. Casey actually had respect in his face, whereas Dr. Cox was just glaring. Cold, uncaring. And how stupid was JD to ever even daydream about Dr. Cox caring for him at all?

He asked the question, maybe because it hurt too much to see those two different stares, especially when all he really wanted was for those expressions to be switched. But the expression on Dr. Cox's face afterwards, the way he dissembled to give himself time, it all just made him feel worse.

When he finally left, his head hung low and he felt slightly sick. At least this day was almost over. And maybe tomorrow he's find a way to let go of Dr. Cox and all those things he wanted from him but knew he would never get.

…………….

Perry sat on the couch, scotch in his hand, glaring at the empty space in front of him. Then he found himself staring at Jordan instead.

"For god's sake Perry, you aren't really going to sit here and mope just because you're boy toy is falling for your rival, are you? It's pathetic, even for you, and that's saying something."

He nearly spat his scotch out. He glared at her, but she was unimpressed.

"Just what in the hell are you talking about, hell spawn?" He demanded, standing up to get himself another scotch.

"Please, you're so jealous you're practically green. You're like some drunk, old, bitter, not-so-Jolly Green Giant. Just go to the bar and stake your claim. Seriously. The babysitter's going to be here soon. It's Mateo's birthday, the guy from down the hall? And I'm taking him for drinks."

He stared at her.

"Oh Jorderoo, isn't that boy barely seventeen?" He asked. She shrugged.

"He's turning eighteen today and he just got his fake ID. Don't wait up for me. And seriously, you should really do something about this DJ obsession. It can't be healthy."

Then she was leaving and he was staring after her, incredulous.

The babysitter came and he realized that she was staring at him, waiting for him to leave. He grabbed a sweatshirt off the coat rack and pulled it over his head. He had a right to go get a drink if he wanted to. It didn't have anything to do with JD. He just wanted a drink.

He got to the bar but only made it as far as the door. Through the window he could see JD and Kevin sitting at the bar. He stared. He tried not to think that Kevin's arm was a little too close to JD, or that JD was continually looking at the other doctor with that dopey, dreamy expression on his face.

He glared, but found he didn't have the energy to be angry for long. It was what he had wanted after all, for Newbie to find someone else to hang onto. He just didn't think that it would bother him so much. He didn't think it'd make his stomach roll, or his chest tighten.

He wasn't sure which bothered him more; that JD would find someone else, or that him doing so would make him feel so much.

…………….

JD came home furious. He slammed the door so hard that Carla yelled at him from the other bedroom and sent Turk out to see what was wrong with him.

Seated across the couch from his best friend he found that he couldn't explain exactly why he was so angry. Aside from the mentor comment his evening with Dr. Casey had gone perfectly well. It wasn't really a date, but he hadn't really expected it to be, but it had definitely been more than a friendly beer. Until the mentor thing- which had only brought Dr. Cox into his mind and lodged him there- he'd been having a good time. The older man was intelligent and funny and seemed to readily accept JD's penchant for wandering into his own mind.

"It's about Dr. Cox, isn't it?" Turk finally asked, reaching out to scratch behind Rowdy's ear.

"I- what? No." JD stuttered, feeling his cheeks flush. He folded his arms across his chest and tried not to pout.

"Dude-." Turk began, but JD took a deep breath, sat up straighter and interrupted him.

"It's just that- I don't think it's that weird to want a mentor, you know? Someone to have your back, someone you can go to. And yeah, I know, I've been doing this for three years, but that doesn't mean I don't need someone in my corner. And Dr. Cox might say he's not my mentor, but that doesn't really mean he isn't. He's a hard guy to connect with. Not like Dr. Casey, but you know- that guy- he really burns me up. You know what he said to me?" Turk was staring open mouthed at him, but JD didn't really notice. "He said it was pathetic for someone working in medicine for three years to still need a mentor. Why the hell did he take me out if he thinks I'm pathetic? You know, I'm not hard to love! No nookie for him, that's for sure!" He ended in a shout.

Turk stared at him, clearly shocked, and slightly disturbed. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Okay, ignoring the fact that I'm completely freaked by the whole getting it on with Dr. Casey thing- you need to do something about your old man fetish. I mean, Dr. Cox is one thing, it's kind of sick but it almost makes sense. But now you're talking crazy about Dr. Casey." He said, still shaking his head. JD deflated, all his righteous anger leaving him. He slumped further on the couch.

"Why can't Dr. Cox take me for beer?" He whined.

The bedroom door opened and Carla came out. She plopped herself sleepily between them and looked from one to the other.

"What's the emergency, Bambi?" She asked. Turk yawned.

"He's not hard to love and he can't understand why Dr. Casey and not Dr. Cox took him out on a date." Turk explained. JD opened his mouth in outrage.

"That's not- I didn't- no." He said, staring down at his hands.

"Oh Bambi." She shook her head at him. He sighed. "I don't know about this whole Dr. Casey thing, but with Dr. Cox you just have to- to- I don't even know what to tell you. You need to sleep. Go to bed, JD. Maybe it'll make more sense in the morning." Carla stood then, patting Turk's leg and jerking her head towards the bedroom.

"Why does he hate me?" He asked plaintively. She looked down at him.

"He doesn't hate you, JD, he just doesn't know how to act any other way. But he doesn't hate you. He hates Doug, and he hates Kelso. He's indifferent to Turk unless Turk is directly in his line of site. But you… well… you count at least." She patted his shoulder. "And I don't think Dr. Casey is the answer to your problems with Dr. Cox. I think you're just transferring your issues."

Damn.

"Man, I gotta try to get some sleep. Bad enough I'm a slow surgeon, last thing I need is to fall asleep at the table." Turk sighed heavily and let Carla lead him back to bed.

"Night, guys." He called out softly. Carla waved at him.

For a long time JD sat on the couch and stared at the wall. Then with a long suffering sigh he stood up and headed into the bedroom. Forget Kevin Casey. Who was he, anyway? And what did he know about needing mentors? Nothing.

He threw himself on the bed and stared at the alarm clock. He hated Dr. Kevin Casey.

And he hated Dr. Cox because having any sort of feelings for him was the worst thing he'd ever done to himself.

…………….

There was a certain irony to the three of them sitting together at the table, all obviously exhausted. Perry couldn't help looking at JD and wondering what exactly had kept the kid up all night. He scowled at the thought of Kevin Casey taking JD home.

The guy had some nerve. Coming into his hospital, taking his Newbie. Gandhi was staring at him. He growled.

"Stop looking at me or die." He snarled before forcing himself to return to his paper work.

He couldn't concentrate on it for too long, because Kevin came in the door mere seconds later, and Perry could barely hear what he said for the sudden rush of blood in his ears.

He was vaguely amused when JD accused Ted of being the one to piss them off, and it made him wonder if he might have been wrong about the reason for the bags under JD's eyes. He tried to ignore how much he liked that thought, or how his stomach stopped it's previously ceaseless rolling at it. Relief, he decided, was most certainly not what he was feeling.

He left the table, sparing one backward glance at JD to catch the kid watching him walk away. He couldn't read the look on JD's face, which was a surprise. Usually he could always tell what JD was thinking, he wasn't very good at hiding it.

He snarled and turned away. He had patients to deal with and he had to meet Jordan for lunch.

He carefully and skillfully avoided Carla, not wanting to have any kind of conversation about what she had or had not read in his face yesterday.

He didn't succeed for long. By the time he sat to eat his breakfast, he was bombarded with both Carla and Jordan, and in a foolish attempt to seem like he didn't give two craps about what Kevin Casey did or didn't do, he'd invited the other doctor to sit with him.

He left the cafeteria not having eaten and in such a foul mood that he made one of the more seasoned nurses cry.

…………….

Talking to Doug was useless. He knew this. And yet, with Turk having disappeared and Dr. Cox giving him strange stares every time he ran into him, JD was left without much choice.

When he finally scared Doug away he found himself wanting nothing more than to give Dr. Casey a piece of his mind. He started wandering the halls, looking for him. But he was having no luck.

When he ran into Dr. Cox and Turk he realized he wasn't the only one looking for the doctor.

He wished the man had never come to the hospital. It hadn't helped anything, having him around to complicate matters. Dr. Cox was being even more standoffish than usual, and Turk kept muttering about how slow his fingers were. And JD was just confused. Going out for beer with Dr. Casey had proven something to him. Whatever he was feeling for Dr. Cox was going to have to be dealt with eventually. He couldn't afford to go around crushing on every older doctor that came by and showed him the kind of affection he really wanted from Dr. Cox.

He finally found the other doctor, washing his hands in surgery. He wanted to yell, to tell Dr. Casey that he didn't know anything about needing a mentor. He wanted to tell him that he never wanted to have beer with him again.

But then he found himself simply watching him, washing his hands. And when he admitted to his moment of weakness JD's annoyance seemed to vanish. It wasn't his fault that JD had feelings for his attending. It wasn't even his fault that he'd found the one nerve JD had; that incessant need for acceptance.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Look- this is a weak moment. No one's supposed to see this. And mark my words; I'll clean up the soap, probably several thousand times." Dr. Casey was saying, watching JD closely. JD didn't know what to do, knowing that touching was off limits. He just listened, and realized the truth of what the man was saying.

"Everyone has their own burdens JD, and I'm not going to be someone who dumps mine of somebody else." He turned away then, to go back to the sink.

"I think I'm in love with Dr. Cox." JD blurted. The other doctor turned his head to stare at him.

"Wow. Well that's- that almost makes me feel better about this." He made a motion with his wet hands.

JD had nothing to say after that. He stood silently as Dr. Casey washed his hands over and over. He wondered if that was what wanting Dr. Cox, as a mentor or as anything else, was going to be like, like doing the same thing over and over and not getting anywhere.

He lost track of time, trying not to think about anything, listening to the sound of water splashing.

……………

"You know, Carla was saying something about Kevin making a move on your boyfriend last night." Jordan said nonchalantly as he went to grab a patient's chart from Laverne.

Perry glared at her and tried to ignore the avid look of interest on Laverne's face, but the chart slipped from his hand and crashed to the floor. He leaned over and picked it up.

"And I care why?" He snapped, flipping through the chart as he straightened. Jordan raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Per-bear, we both know you do. I'm sorry. All three of us know you do." She shot a look to Laverne that had the nurse nodding in agreement. Perry scowled at them both.

"Shove it, demon." Was all he said.

"Hey, now listen Perry, you can't blame the girl for wanting some satisfaction. And you've left the poor thing hanging for how long now? She was bound to move on eventually. I think it's good for DJ that he finally found someone with a heart almost as big as his own." She made a face that so resembled JD's when he was off in a daydream that Perry felt the sudden desire to strangle her.

"Go find a minor to molest, Jordan." He snarled. She rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed with the insult.

Inside he raged. How dare that short, obsessive, compulsive, know it all freak make a move on _his _Newbie? He stormed off; unaware of Jordan's sniggering behind him.

He'd almost convinced himself, given JD's bad mood all day, that nothing had happened the night before. Or that something might have happened but that it didn't go the way it was supposed to. Oh he'd convinced himself of a lot of things, and the most disturbingly comforting of all of them was the scenario in which JD shrieked like a girl and told Kevin that he was the property of Dr. Perry Cox, and not to be touched. He tried not to think about that.

He'd teach that midget a lesson. He held so tightly to the chart that his hand began to ache. He grit his teeth and began to search in earnest for the other doctor. If he found Newbie along the way then all the better, because he was just as angry at JD for letting himself be pulled in by the impressive, new guy bit.

But when he did run into JD the stupid kid was looking for Kevin too, and that deflated him somewhat. He couldn't read JD's face, and JD practically ignored him once he'd told him he had no idea where Kevin might be.

"Listen, Fiona, why don't you search for your boyfriend on your own time, huh? Don't you have patients you could be putting into traction?" He sniped. JD's eyes widened. He stared at Perry.

"He's not- he's not- why would you say that?" JD finally stuttered out, his face turning an alarming shade of red.

"Oh come on, Lucy, you really think that there's a nurse in this hospital _not_ talking about your little date last night? The question of the day seems to be; did he or did he not make a real woman out of you?" JD was staring at him as if he'd just smacked him. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as it might have been. He was pushing it, he knew he was, but he couldn't seem to shut himself up. "You know, people might think you were easy if you put out on the first date."

"You know what, Dr. Cox? I don't see how it's any of your business what I do, seeing as you aren't my mentor, or my friend, or my boyfr-." JD clamped his mouth down. For a moment there was silence between them. "I'm not anything to you; you've made that clear, so just back off." JD said quietly. Then he practically ran down the hallway.

For a moment he stood, staring after JD, no longer having the desire to confront anyone. He was confused as all hell. This had to have been the worst two days he'd had in this hospital thus far.

But then he resolved himself, fist clenched, jaw tight, and went back in search of the other doctor. All of this, whatever it was, could be laid at Dr. Kevin Casey's feet. And Perry wondered how he'd look with a broken nose.

…………….

"You really are an evil woman." Laverne told her flatly.

Jordan leveled her one of her best 'why do I care what you think, peon?' glares.

"Please. This is me practically being sweet. I'm doing them a favor, not that they'll appreciate it." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Men." She muttered.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flurry of movement. She turned her head to look and saw the blonde doctor practically falling over a cart full of bed pans.

"Hmmm…" She had a thought, and wondered if she was really that bored with men. She'd done it once in college and that had been pretty satisfying. She started down the hall. "Yo, Stick, you busy? No? Good- let's go."

She grabbed the other woman by the wrist and started hauling her off, trying to remember where the nearest supply closet was. There was something about the other woman's chirping noises of protest that really did it for her.

She smiled. Maybe there were rewards for doing good deeds after all.

………….

It was hours before Perry found Kevin.

By then he'd already had to threaten Gandhi's life again, and run away from Carla who had obviously been talking to Laverne. He'd run into Barbie who had looked more disoriented than she usually did. Which was saying something really. The girl had taken one look at him, squeaked out something that had sounded disturbingly like 'I had a rape whistle' and then run away from him.

But he hadn't had time for any of that. He had a man to break into as many pieces as he could manage.

He found Kevin, finally, in one of the surgery rooms, washing his hands. What stopped him wasn't the manic way the man was washing his hands or the frantic look on his face. What stopped him was Newbie, standing near the door. He stared through the glass at Perry as if he wanted to say something. Perry found himself staring back.

He felt the scowl leave his face and he blinked rapidly. All his anger at Dr. Casey seemed to melt away as he looked at Newbie's face. There was something vulnerable about the way he was looking at Perry. It made it hard to deny that his issue with Kevin had nothing to do with Kevin- and everything to do with Perry's own inability to accept how he felt about JD.

With a deep sigh he managed to tear his eyes away from Newbie, sparing one last glance at Kevin before he walked away.

He walked slowly towards the parking lot. It was a cool night and a deep breath helped calm his nerves. But his mind was still whirling and he hated it.

The last thing, the absolute last thing he needed- as a man, as a father, as a doctor- was to fall for his protégé. But it seemed inevitable.

He leaned against his car, letting his head fall back as he shoved his hands into his hair and pulled hard.

"Fuck me." He muttered.

…………….

It was a while before JD felt that he should leave. Dr. Casey had managed to finish washing his hands. But that meant he had to start with the light switch. JD said goodnight and made his way out of the hospital.

He was trying hard not to over think the look that he had shared with Dr. Cox just a little while ago. There had been something, he knew. He'd known since he'd seen Dr. Cox earlier and the man had made a snide comment about his 'date' the night before. But he didn't know what any of it meant, and it made his nervous.

He stopped just outside the doors to pull on his blue hoodie, then started down the ramp.

He stopped at the bottom.

Dr. Cox was leaning against his car, hands in his hair. JD debated trying to avoid him and just leave quietly. But the older doctor seemed to catch scent of something, because he raised his head like a bloodhound and looked right at JD.

JD began to walk carefully towards him, not sure why he was doing it.

He stopped a few feet away from him and just looked at him.

"Whatever you want, get on with it, Charlotte." But his voice was strained, and his hands seemed to bury deeper in his hair.

"It's been kind of crazy, huh? The last two days, with Dr. Casey being here." JD said quietly. Dr. Cox's hands dropped to his sides and his shoulders slumped.

"Listen, if you want to gab with someone about how much you just love your new boyfriend, go find Gandhi. I'm not interested." Dr. Cox snarled. He looked away from JD, back towards the hospital.

"He's not- would you stop saying that?" He cried out, frustrated beyond belief with the way Dr. Cox had been behaving towards him. Dr. Cox looked at him then.

"He's not what, Newbie?" He asked. JD looked at him in confusion.

"What? He's not- not my boyfriend. We went for beer. Why do you _care_?" He demanded.

Dr. Cox stood up from the car and took a couple steps closer to JD. JD tried not to be too frightened, but it was hard when Dr. Cox was staring at him like he might eat him.

"I care, Newbie." He said through clenched teeth, like the admission hurt him somehow.

"Huh?" It was the only thing that he could get past his lips.

"For christ's sake, you idiot." Then Dr. Cox closed the distance between them, his hands grabbing at JD's shoulders roughly and pulling the other man towards him.

For several moments they stood there, silent and breathing heavily.

"I said, I_ care_, Newbie." Dr. Cox breathed against his lips just before he brought their mouths together.

JD made a single, strangled noise of protest, but then Dr. Cox's hands tightened on his hips and his tongue delved into JD's mouth and left him breathless.

His hands moved slowly, inch by inch up Dr. Cox's arms, over his shoulders, until he tangled them lightly in his unruly curls.

Without thought he smiled into the kiss. His hair was just as soft as he'd thought it would be. He pressed himself closer to the other man, and was rewarded with a low growl from Dr. Cox.

He tightened his hands in Dr. Cox's hair and pulled him even closer. He had no idea what the hell was happening, but he cared less and less as the kiss deepened.

………………

This wasn't exactly what Perry had had planned. Not that he'd had a plan at all, really. He'd just simply found himself not capable of getting in the damned car and driving away.

And then Newbie had come out, looking forlorn and lost, and what the hell was he supposed to do with that?

JD pulled back from the kiss just enough to bite at his lower lip. The kid's hands were tangled in his hair. The hands tightened and he growled low in his throat, tearing their mouths apart and leaning forward to nip and lick at JD's neck.

Damn him if the kid didn't taste sweet, like sugar. He bit hard on the silky skin where his shoulder met his neck and was rewarded by a loud moan.

"Dr. Cox- god- Dr. Cox." He bit lightly again, and then sucked gently. JD let out a breathless gasp.

He should have done this a long time ago. Just the small noises JD was making were driving him crazy.

With an effort he pulled his mouth away from the supple skin in front of him. He stared at JD, whose eyes were foggy and glassy.

"JD." He whispered. The kid moaned again, eyes closing slowly. His head came forward to rest on Perry's shoulder. "JD?" He questioned. Was something wrong? His hands tightened on JD's hips.

"If you're going to stop, or tell me this was a mistake, or mock me, or whatever, can you just run me over instead? Cause I don't think I can take it. I just can't." JD muttered into his shoulder.

His hands had left Perry's hair and the soft fingers were moving in small, slow circles over the sensitive skin of his neck. He shuddered hard and pulled JD closer with a hard tug.

"Stay away from Kevin Casey." He said in answer, though he knew it wasn't any kind of rational answer at all. "You aren't his, damn it." He felt JD start shaking. He moved his hands to his shoulders and pushed him back to look in his face.

There were tears in his eyes but he was laughing. The slightly manic tone to it had Perry nervous.

"Newbie?" He snapped. JD stopped laughing and looked at him. His face seemed to break into a mask of pain, only for a second, before it was carefully blank again.

"The whole time I was out with him I kept thinking about you getting jealous and coming to get me." He said quietly, then laughed again. "And now you say- you say I'm not his. I'm not his? Who's am I then, Perry?"

"Mine, Newbie. You're mine." Perry leaned down and kissed him again, hard on the mouth.

JD's arms tightened around him.

"Okay." He whispered against Perry's lips.

"Good. Now shut up." And he kissed him again.

………………..

"Good job." Jordan said, standing next to Dr. Casey. The doctor shot her a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked.

She shrugged but gave him a look that clearly said he was stupid.

"So are you going to explain why you're so happy that Dr. Dorian is… uhhh-." He motioned at JD and Perry in the parking lot. "You know- with your… husband… ex-husband…?"

Jordan smirked.

"No." She told him. He cocked an eyebrow at her and frowned.

"So does this mean you're single now?" Dr. Casey asked. Jordan snorted.

"Sorry, Shorty, but I got a tall blonde who had better be waiting for me at home." She gave him a wink and started walking away.

"You people are crazy here, you all know that right?"

She kept walking. He shook his head.

These people's neurosis made his OCD look like cakewalk. The sooner he got out of here the better. He didn't need more issues.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note II: Holy crap. The end. 16 pages of I don't even know what. I don't even know if this thing makes sense. I might have deleted it except its _16 pages_! So what the hell? I hope _someone_ enjoys it!


End file.
